Me? I'm Dishonest
by Pippin's LadyKnight
Summary: My mother had always told me I was too outspoken for my own good. But it was others who always made sure I had a mark to remember it by.
1. Chapter 1

Me? I'm Dishonest  by Pippinsgal011890

You know of who I am. But do you know of how I came to be? What coercions drove me to those roads? Forced me to become what you see today? No ...And perhaps you won't after this either, because... Me? I'm dishonest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter1

She stuck me. Not hard, just an open handed blow to the side of my face. I swallowed and looked down. My mother had always told me I was too outspoken for my own good. But it was others who always made sure I had a mark to remember it by.

"You will do as you're told. You have no say, I am in charge here." She snapped, and the side of my face stung, I wished I could hit her back.

I stood there silent, as that little ivory wench berated me. Hands clasped at my waist and eyes downcast to the floor. All together the perfect picture of submission. I nodded and noted with anger that she had hit me with her ring hand. I noticed now, because a tiny but severe feeling cut was starting to bleed sluggishly.

Instead she barked out my orders with the indifference and unfeeling precision of the of a slave owner. But I was not her slave. And I was half as good as she was...my father's half that is.

"If you heard me, then you would not have answered me like an equal. You are a SERVANT." She hissed. And I recalled exactly what I had just said to make her so angry.

::: No, I don't think I shall. You may do it yourself. :::

I cleared my mind of it and sighed inaudibly.

"Yes, right away." I said, keeping my voice smooth and even, and my eyes on the floor so that she should not see the anger and hate that smoldered there...

But she tilted my head up roughly, and slapped me again. I gasped. "You will answer me, 'Yes, MISTRESS.' And do not waste what precious space you have left in your head by filling it with grammar. You will not need it you are a servant. Now answer me... correctly"

"Yes mistress, right away." I said, trying not to sound like I was clenching my teeth, which I was.

Oh....that little....I was NOT a slave. And yet a girl few years older than me; treated me like one. I hate her! I hate them all. All of them who see me, and think of what I am, with my light but dark skin, my black but straight hair.

My eyes filled, and I sat down roughly on the floor, though I still took the time to smooth out my skirts, I couldn't have wrinkled skirts. It just wasn't allowed. I wouldn't want to set a bad image on my employers. They have been good to me, taken pity on me, me being just a poor misfit.

I looked at my wrist with disgust. And sent the two silver bracelets (I had been forced to buy, as identification as a servant of the Swouea family) clanking as I shook my hand furiously. I clenched my teeth and sent my hand careening down to smack the marble floor as hard as I could. I pretended it was her perfect, smooth little face. And smiled as the resulting pain jolted through my hand, and up my arm, to rest in my shoulder as a dull ache.

With a twisted thought and a wry smile I moved one of the bracelets to my other wrist, and holding my hands out in front of me, envisioned a small silver chain connecting the two.

"Clap her in irons" I said quietly. And then, as the first tear slid down my cheek, I amended that to, "Yes mistress, of course mistress." But I could not see much of a difference.

OOO Six months later OOO

"Oh darling, do try not to tire yourself so." Robert said placidly, bending to lay a hand on my shoulder. I shivered, and wished I was not kneeling in front of him like this...

I looked up from the floor I was scrubbing, and dunked my brush in the bucket with a snap, and a splash of water. "Oh, Governor, you worry needlessly." I said politely, with a small smile. I wished he would just leave me alone. But he had other plans for his little lithe and colored maid.

I had been working for him for three months, and still I addressed him by his title, rather than his name. No matter how many times he touched me gently on my arms, or my face or my neck, and told me to call him Robert.

Nor did he call me by my name. It was if he didn't wish to recall it, or couldn't, being busy as he was, with his eyes roaming freely over me, resting on places I would rather he didn't.

Instead I was poppet, or darling, or some other pompous name. No more than a means to call me to heel; only the title of yet another one of his possessions.

He nodded, a bewildered smile gracing his own mouth, and left me. My face clenched with the stupidity of it all. And I wished I were not a servant, a slave. But what I wanted to be was forbidden, and because of my sex, it was forbidden all the more. And so I craved it...sought after it in all my waking hours.... Chased it in my dreams, always trying vainly, to grasp hold of it...

And in so, in some significant and inexplicable way, piracy became my passion. And even more so, my anchor to a reality that I would never reach...

And I had no means of knowing that my life would change forever in just a few short hours...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: POTC characters are not my own, I acknowledge that fact. Yup, it's sad, but true. And I make no profit from my twisted views and workings of them. Same old, same old. Thanx, Pippinsgal011890

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was evening now. Just dark enough to create a hazy light on the Caribbean sand. And there were shouts of unfamiliar ships sighted farther out than the bay.

But I did not care. I cared little about anything now. For what was the use? The objects I cared about were only objects. Things that could be taken away or killed. Like that poor sparrow I had been trying to nurse back to health.

Mercilessly killed in seconds, its little neck snapped by a fellow servant, feathers askew, and its head lolling. I squeezed my eyes shut, and wished I could forget the sound of it. The look of indifference on the boy's face after he had killed my bird...

I kept my eyes closed, and still facing the window, the setting sun glowing on my face, I slipped into slumber...

OOO

I awoke with a start. I heard the door open and footsteps come my way. But with a sigh, I just sat rigid and stared out of my window. Just then I noticed the commotion. There was screaming and buildings were burning.

I moved to get up from my chair. "Robert?" I started, thinking he had finally gotten the better of me, and caught me unawares...but a rough hand covered my mouth as an arm snaked around my waist, and the other held a dagger to my throat.

"Not quite." The man who held me captive said, and my breathing became ragged and short. He laughed. "Don't struggle, and you won't bleed, Miss." He said, and I resumed my rigid stature as he hauled me up from the chair.

"Are ye going to come quietly?" He whispered into my neck, the side of his face brushing my skin. And I shivered as the first wave of fear washed over me. I nodded, and he released me.

Slipping his dagger back into its sheath, and grabbing a rag from his pocket, he bound my hands behind my back. I set my face to show no emotion, and he pushed me in front of him out of the room and down the stairs. I looked around quickly and wondered where every one was.

Where were the others? The Governor, the Mistress? But then I began to notice the bodies. They were pushed aside like garbage, and many were missing items of clothing. I winced and looked away from them.

And my captor increased our pace, never pausing on his route back to the ship. Not even breaking stride as he took the lives of any whom got in our way. I had not even seen his face. For it had been dark in my room, and he walked behind me now.

And then she loomed before us. My eyes widened as I looked at her. A black ship with black sails. And on the highest one, the Jolly Roger shone in the moonlight. He lifted me up as we neared the water, and dropped me unkindly onto my back inside a large rowboat.

And turning away pushed us off from shore. He rowed steadily towards the ship, and I saw the name that grazed her side. She was the BLACK PEARL. I smiled wryly, and looked up. Men's faces stared back at me.

And someone shouted, "We're not taking on captives! No matter how comely they be!" Then there was laughter, but still we rowed steadily towards the ship. And when we got to her, he looped an arm around my waist, and climbed the rickety rope ladder.

He set me roughly on my feet, and once again someone said, "We're NOT taking on captives."

I laughed and answered, looking him in the eye, "Well, SIR it looks like you already have." He looked at me with disgust and before I could blink, backhanded me with all his might.

I gasped, and doubled forward. And then I heard hurried footsteps. "What's all this then!" Someone asked loudly. And it proceeded to get deathly silent. "I said, what's all this then!" The voice repeated. I noted a slight slur to the words, and I wondered if the man speaking was intoxicated, or had just had one too many blows to the mouth in his youth.

"The first mate has taken a captive sir," the person that had slapped me answered.

"I see. And why, I wonder is she bent double?"

"I...I struck her sir. But she called for it. The wench shows little respect for authority." He continued. I was stunned, and blood trickled from my mouth, and down my chin. Its warmth was enough to sicken me.

"Uh huh. Barbossa would you like to share WHY you have taken a captive against my orders?"

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, captain." The man called Barbossa answered. And they laughed once again.

"You there, straighten up." The slurred voice barked. And I did, but before I would face their captain, I turned to the man that had struck me, and faster than I thought, I spat at him. Leaving a red stain where it landed on him.

I stared at him dumbfounded at myself, while the rage boiled over in his eyes... and then he reached for me, taking hold of me by the shoulders, and bringing me close to his face. With a nasty smile, he pressed his mouth to mine and kissed me hard, lips mashing with bruising strength against mine. I screamed against him, and brought my knee up into his groin.

He threw me backwards, and I slammed onto the deck, my breath leaving me. I coughed and turned to my side, and they laughed cruelly. But I refused to cry.

"That's enough fun for tonight men!" The captain barked, and I could tell he was not as amused as his crew was about the little show that had just gone on. The men scattered and started readying the ship to leave port.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feel of the salt washed wood against my face. Then there was a ripping sound and the cloth fell away from my wrists. I rolled onto my back and rubbed my chafed wrists in front of me. I then looked up into the eyes of the most handsome man I can ever hope to see.

He was no doubt a pirate. And I would guess his age to be about middle to late twenties. He had warm brown eyes, and near black hair that was down to his shoulders, and braided here and there. And a maroon red scarf covered his forehead with tassels attached to it by some means or other.

When he smiled moonlight glinted off of his gold teeth. He bent over towards me, and ignoring my outstretched arms, he placed his hands intimately below my breasts and lifted me upright that way. I dropped my arms, and he released me.

I reached up to tuck a strand of my dark hair behind my ears, and stood there uncertain.

"You insulted one of my men, missy, and they don't take kindly to that. I think you had better spend the night in my quarters." The captain said with a rackish grin.

"You're not going to take me to shore?" I said curtly, showing no emotion. For all of his charm, he was still a man, and unknown to me. I was not entirely sure I wanted to be alone in his quarters. No matter how my heart stirred when I gazed at his sun-browned face, his kohl lined eyes....

No, I must keep my head. Better to have him think me a cold and unfeeling wench, than someone who would unlace her bodice at the sight of a handsome pirate...

He shook his head. "I'll show you to your quarters." He said, and grasping me be my shoulder, and gently walked me below deck... My body responded to his touch, shivering slightly, and it infuriated me. But I knew not why.

OOO

Once inside his quarters, he shut the heavy wooden door, and sat down in a large chair. Smiling at me like I was entertaining.

I arched a brow, and sat on the table, smoothing my skirts out around me out of habit. Then began swinging my feet aimlessly. He needed to think that I cared not a whit what he thought of me.

But damn, why was I thinking the way I was? He was no different from them, and he deserved no more consideration in treatment than they did. I could see how he was looking at me. Just like all of the others. They saw my tinted skin, my unruly shadow of dark hair, and they thought me easy, just like my mother was.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow by the way," He said uncertainly, and I knew I had finally unnerved him. I lifted my chin a bit more and looked at him slanted out of my greenish cat eyes. I nodded, and gave him a half glare that told him I cared little what his name was.

He looked at me questionably, and he seemed to be waiting for something. "And you are?"

I laughed quietly and reached back to run a hand through my hair. Hell, wouldn't he like to know? Shall I tell him my family history while I am at it as well? Why my father had a weak spot for...

No. Stop, I must just answer him. But my thoughts were so scrambled though, I could barely see straight it seemed. I thought franticly, he has no right to be rattling me the way he is.

If anything, I should be furious, furious that he had let that vile man treat me like that in front of his eyes, and not done anything about it. He should be apologizing to me. But that is not the way of pirates.

"Oh, but won't it be more fun for you to guess who I am?" I answered instead, with a smirk.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play, is it?" He crowed. And I dipped my chin forwards slightly, daring him, challenging him. I saw the spark in his eyes, saw him take my line, and swallow it whole.

What a laugh. As if I'd ever be anything more to him than something that he'll never have.

"Fine. What do I have to guess, your title, or your name?" He questioned, leaning forwards, chin in his hand.

I tilted my head back again and thought for a second. "You must guess my name, Captain Sparrow." I shivered once more, and wondered if he would be able to guess it. But I doubted it. Few knew my real name, and I intended to keep it that way.

"Huh. And what do I get if I guess it?" He questioned, looking me over. Eyes resting unceremoniously on my breasts, before travelling back to my eyes. I clenched my teeth. Who did he think he was?

Well, I suppose he will soon learn with just WHOM he is dealing with.

"Well, what is it that you want?" I answered, drawing the curtain of my hair over to one side of my neck. Tempting him all the more, exposing the slope of my shoulder... I smiled. Men are all the same. Fools, the lot of them.

He looked at me and wavered momentarily, and then standing and moving close to me whispered, "One kiss. Just one." And he was so close to me I could smell him, sweet and metallic, and warm. It made me dizzy, but I couldn't tear my gaze from his eyes.

I nodded, and swallowing silently, I wished he wasn't so close. But I couldn't bring myself to touch him...to push him away. I just couldn't... Smoothing my voice quickly, I announced, "Let the guessing begin."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: Let me know what you thought. Thanx. Any guesses to what her name is? Come on, someone's bound to know!

Pippinsgal011890


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

After about half an hour, I stopped him. I waved my hand in his face and said, "Please stop doing that. You're nev-er going to guess it. So stop rattling off lists Mr. Sparrow, it's not helping you."

"Captain. Captain Sparrow, and fine, I'll stop rattling off lists. But truth be told miss, I don't think you have a bloody name. Because here I am, rattling off every bloody one I can think of and it's never it. Not a single one is even close, I'll bet." He answered, nostrils flaring. I could have laughed.

"Oh, but you were close with some of the first few." I answered lazily. I have now stopped seeing him as a threat, or well, a serious threat. "What are you planning on doing with me, MR Sparrow? Hmm?"

"I am not entirely sure yet. Now, tell me your name."

"No."

"Well…_Please_ tell me your name?"

"No. Did you honestly think that I'd just tell you? And ruin all this fun you're having trying to guess?" I answered again, laughter to my voice.

"Well, the thought had crossed my mind… And don't you think I should know your name, so that when I kill you, I'll be able to put it, the name, you know, on your marker, hmm?" He drawled, fingering the hilt of his sword menacingly. But I wasn't fooled.

"Oh, so you're going to kill me now? And here I thought you wanted to kiss me." I answered, tapping on the tabletop with my fingers...

"But I'll make a deal with you, Sparrow...you get three more guesses. And if you guess my name correctly, before the third guess, I'll kiss you twice. But if you don't guess rightly, before the third guess, I have to tell you my name, and you have to make ME one of your crew, agreed?" I asked quickly, then I stuck out my hand.

"Wait one second. I only have three more guesses? And if I guess wrong, I have to make you...a woman, part of my crew?" He asked incredulously.

"Correct. Or I suppose, you could just...bring me to shore now, and call the whole thing off. What say you?" I answered him smugly. I had caught him. I had wound him so tight in a net of his own words, so that no matter what he did, I won.

"Sure. So, three more is it?" I nodded.

"Piper." He guessed, going for unusual names now, as it seemed.

"No. But I knew a serving girl named that once." I answered, flashing a smile. "Two more."

"Anne?" He asked, his face twisted in thought.

My heart jerked. Technically, that could be considered correct. My father had always called me that, sticking to his English backgrounds. But I wanted him to guess MY name, not the one my father gave me. "No. But you are getting closer." I allowed myself to give him a hint. "One more guess captain Sparrow, only one more."

"Well, you are starting to seem a bit cold to me, and you know who are notorious for their cold women? The Spanish, that's who. So I think, for my last guess, I'll say... Maria." He answered, looking smug, as if he knew that's what it was.

Well, he could technically be right there too. My mother called me Maria. Always liking to remind herself that her mother had been full-blooded Spanish. But that was not it either, not quite.

"I am sorry, but you have guessed wrong." I answered him, and his face looked crestfallen.

"Well, then what in bloody hell is it?" He asked standing up.

"Are you going to make me one of your crew?" I asked stiffly. And his eyes snapped to my face.

"Yes. As much as I don't want to, I am a man of my word. Now, please tell me."

"Well, you were very close with the last two, too bad you wasted your first guess on Piper. Do you really think I look like a Piper? My name is Anamaria, _Captain Sparrow_." I finished with a scowl.

There, now he knew. Well, he could count himself bloody lucky. Because most of the others who knew it are dead.

"Anamaria? A good name if you ask me. So, do I get my kiss now?" He smiled roguishly and standing, began to stride confidently towards me.

"I never said that I would kiss you if you got it wrong." I said, outraged. But he just moved closer to me, and shook a finger under my nose.

"Ah…but you never said that you wouldn't kiss me at all, if I got it wrong either, now did you?" He continued, smoothing his mustache.

I thought quickly, and found that he was right. I hadn't said that I wouldn't kiss him. Damn him, he had caught me in my own net. My own words.

"Fine. One kiss, and if you try to take more...well, I suppose you'd find out." I said, and he smiled slyly, and winked.

"Don't worry darlin'. I won't try anything." He said and clasping my arms, lifted me off the table to stand. He put his hand in the small of my back, and the other behind my head. I placed my palms on the flat of his chest, enjoying the solidity of him, yet being ready to push him away if I needed too. Then he kissed me.

His tongue slid into my mouth and swept over my own quickly, I responded to him, and he deepened the kiss, pressing me too him, and burying his hand in my hair. He bit my lip gently, and I dizzied with the heat of him. He continued to kiss me for a minute more, before he let me go.

I stepped away from him, feeling for all the world as if I were about to end up on my own arse and looked him in the eye. He smiled, and reached out to touch my face, I jerked away, unaccustomed to such gestures being welcome.

He looked troubled, but quickly masked himself with a look of sarcasm.

"You'll be sleeping in here tonight. Unless you'd rather share bunking space with the crew." He said simply…coldly.

I nodded, and brought up my protective shield…glaring fiercely at him, a warning of what I would do if he got any roguish ideas. He smirked, and shook his head. "Sleep well, Anamaria." He said flatly, then turned and left.

The heavy door slammed behind him.

"Sleep well, Captain Sparrow." I answered, and sat back down on the table.

I drummed my fingers over its rough surface, realizing that I felt at odds with myself. Shaken, where I was normally solid and resolved. I wanted him to come back. But I wanted him to stay away from me more.

'I don't need _him,'_ I reminded myself stubbornly. I need his protection. And as long as I have his word that the crew will not harm me, I'll have finally gotten my wish.

Becoming a Pirate was proving to be a risky business. More so than I had thought. It was time to put my heart to rest, and start thinking with my head again before I got hurt.

I left the table, and curled up on the pallet, not expecting sleep

OOO

And there you have it. Another update is coming soon. I have become inspired.

PLK


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke to the sound of a pistol going off scarily close to my head. I shot up and pressed myself against the wall, feeling about for anything that I could use as a weapon, and finding nothing. For a moment I gazed around my dimly lit surroundings and panicked, not remembering where I was.

"You should be awake by now, miss. I will _not_ tolerate slug-a-beds on MY ship!" Jack Sparrow roared heatedly from the door way, holstering his gun. The door snapped closed behind him, but not before several members of the crew got a good peek at me.

I looked at the bullet imbedded into the wall only two feet above my head, before I stood up and smoothed my skirts, smoldering with fury. Looking into my rude awakening's eyes I hissed, "What was that for?"

Jack took a step towards me. "What was that for, CAPTAIN? Don't you mean?" He asked with voice on edge. I took a step back, eyes widening with surprise. This was a completely different man from the one I had sparred with the night before.

I bit my tongue and swallowed my pert reply, answering, "What was that for, _captain_?"

He nodded. "That's better. THAT is how you will address me, as a member of this crew. You have had enough sleep by all accounts. It is nearly midday, and we have yet to have even sort out your duties."

He strode curtly over to the table, slapping down a cloth bundle in front of him. I eyed it with distaste. Plain rough woven breeches, button up shirt and a belt.

He caught my gaze as I tore it away from that disgraceful clothing and with a smile told me, "Your uniform, my lady."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to wear that, captain. It is unfit, and looks to be unwashed as well."

He smiled again, closed lipped, and seeming to be enjoying this. "Ah, but you ARE going to wear this. As a member of MY crew, I order you to put it on. And as a member of my crew, you must do as you are told. Punishment is not a thing that I enjoy, but I will do it. I will not have disobedience. Put it on please."

I shook my head. "You're not serious, captain. I cannot wear that…the men…"

"Those men are my crew, as you are. And you shall be treated just like them. They wear similar clothes to these, and so will you. Did you think that you would be treated any differently…perhaps on the account that you share my quarters?" He asked tightly, surveying my form.

He was implying that by sharing his quarters, I was sharing his bed. Or would be. I shot a glare in his general direction and snatched the clothing off of the table.

"No…I do not expect to be treated any differently. But I'll not dress while you watch. And no order that you can issue would convince me to do so." I added as an after thought.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He drawled, twisting a ring on his pointer finger. He didn't change positions though; feet still planted squarely, eyes still locked with mine.

"Are you going to leave, captain Sparrow?" I snapped, raising a brow.

He smiled. "Who said anything about leaving? I believe that you mentioned something about you not wanting me to watch."

"Exactly, and what are you doing now?" I quipped.

He did an about face, so that his eyes were on the door. "I am turning around, as requested. Now dress."

I shook my head, fingering my bodice, still uncertain.

He sighed, a long low whistle and said quietly, "Do as you're told, miss. And have you no worries. I'll not trouble with you. I'll not trouble with any woman who shows fear on my account."

I felt as if he had slapped me. I was momentarily stunned. He had taken his leave of ME. The scallywag…

But I might as well try and please him, considering that he is my captain, I thought grimly, before a spark of a plan took light in my mind…

I dropped my skirts in one quick motion. As they slithered down my legs I studied his frame. A muscle in his neck clenched, and I imagined that he knew well, the sound of clothing hitting the floor. I smirked at his back. So…he wasn't exactly enjoying this.

I also imagined that he wasn't accustomed to having a woman undress in his presence and him NOT being able to bed her. Well, he would just have to learn. As I loosened my bodice I drawled, "I admire your restraint, Captain."

He started to turn and face me, out of instinct I suppose, but caught himself and turned his attention back to the door. "It would not do, to mock me, Ana Maria." He whispered slowly.

I slipped the bodice over my head, and then stepped into my new breeches, securing them with the belt. I was wearing them, and naught else but my corset. I took a step towards him, then another, and another, until I was naught but inches from his back.

My breasts pressed lightly against his back as I put my palms on his shoulders, and felt him flinch. "What are you doing?" he croaked, voice hoarse. I leaned in and blew softly on the nape of his neck. The muscles tightened. I heard the small noise as he ground his teeth together.

"I wasn't mocking you……captain." I whispered, before stepping away. "And you can turn around now." I added with an impish grin.

He did as I had told him, and the look on his face went from smooth indifference to shock within seconds, as he realized that I had not yet put on a shirt over my corset. I smiled, and slipped an arm into the disgrace of a shirt. It was too large for me, I realized as I began to button it up. So I gathered the bottom ends and tied them into a snug knot that rested on my hip. I folded the collar down as the finishing touch.

"How do I look?" I asked seductively.

Jack looked a bit strained for an answer, and well he should be, I thought with a mental smirk. He seemed to clear his head though, for he answered flatly, "You look clothed."

I laughed. He wasn't the only one who could play mind games here. He sat down on a bench near the table. I walked over and leaned against a wall, as far away from him as I could get without seeming to try. And raising an eyebrow, I waited for him to speak. He seemed to be waiting for the same thing…

"Well?" I drawled.

"Are you going to come here, and sit?" He asked, implying that he would like me to do so.

"Is that an order, captain?" I asked sardonically.

He clenched a muscle in his jaw. "No, it is not." So, he wanted me to do it on my own will then?

"I believe that I am fine where I am."

His nostrils flared in annoyance. "Why do you have to be so cursed stubborn?" He snapped.

Instead of taking his bait I replied, "That is quite a temper, Captain Sparrow. Seems to be, in my opinion, the temper of someone who is used to getting his own way…"

He started to say something and stopped, licking his lips as he studied my face. "You were a servant, weren't you?" He asked quizzically.

My eyes narrowed and I felt my lips purse slightly. I forced myself to relax. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"That's not an answer. Please, answer the question."

I clenched my teeth. "Yes, I was a servant."

"Ahh…I thought so. That would explain it. How much older was he than you?" He drawled, leaning an elbow on the table.

I closed my eyes and tried to count, the anger and shame a searing pain in my side.I got to three before he started to chuckle. And that was it. I strode forward and slapped him across the face, hard, hisface turned to the side.

The laughter died in his throat.

"Don't you ever say anything like that to me again, CAPTAIN. Do you understand? Not ever. I'll not take that kind of talk from _any_ man."

His eyes were dark and stormy as he gazed up at me before he stood up, and suddenly my nose was level with the hollow of his throat. I raised an arm to defend myself from the blow I knew was coming. His hand encircled my wrist tightly, wrenching my arm slowly out of its protective position until it was flat at my side. My heart was racing.

He leaned in to speak directly into my ear, and his braids swung forwards to brush against my cheek. I would have stepped back, stepped away from him… but he still had hold of my wrist.

"I understand completely." He whispered dangerously. And I couldn't force myself to meet his eyes. I studied the floor. He dropped my arm as if it burned him.

"Now follow me, we are going above deck and I'll see if we can't find some use for you." He snapped, as he turned and strode to the door.

I followed him, that sick, clenching feeling of dread settling back into the pit of my stomach. It seemed to be preparing for a long stay.

OOO

Told you another update would come soon.

PLK


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The crew assembled within moments of our arrival on deck, and I wished for naught but the ability to be able to sink into the floor and disappear. They gaped at me. They stared….they laughed. My face felt hot, and the sun seemed overly bright, I reached up to adjust the collar of my shirt…

"Straighten your back, square your shoulders" Jack hissed into my ear, as he leaned towards me. I focused on my posture, remembering how I would have greeted guests at the door, or stood as mistress gave her orders. I might look the part for this, I thought grimly, but I was jelly on the inside. I heard Jack draw a breath as he prepared to speak.

"Men---we have a new crew member." He bellowed solemnly. A disconcerted mutter went up through the ranks as they looked at me I felt at least a hundred pairs of eyes on my chest; he silenced them with a glare.

"I said we have a new crew member. Her name is Ana Maria, and though she is a woman, on my ship, she has as many rights as any of you lads." He tried again.

"But she is a WOMAN!" Shouted someone scornfully…from the far back of those gathered no doubt. Coward, I thought.

"I am aware of that, gents. All too aware of it." He added with a chuckle, casting me a sidelong glance. His fellows looked at each other, a bit confused.

And one brave soul ventured to ask, "Is she a member of THE crew? Or a member of YOUR crew, captain?"

Jack swallowed, grimacing as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. I turned towards him, feigning shyness and whispered, my words dripping venom "A member of YOUR crew, _captain_? What ever can he mean by that?"

"That's not for you to question, now is it?" He spat back at me, and as he looked up to address the crew again, he found that someone else had a question…

"And is she off limits to us then?" said a ratty looking little blonde man. He had a hungry look in his eyes, and it sent unpleasant shivers down my spine.

I swallowed the feeling, and was just about to answer that I was off limits to all of them, including their captain, when Jack answered, voice on edge, "Yes…she is off limits to ALL of you." That said, and seeming to want to make his answer concrete, he stepped close and found my mouth with his, kissing me hard.

A muted cheer went up among the crew, some of them obviously disappointed that I would not be in their bunk sooner or later, but I was just a bit stunned, I stood there like a lack wit and let him kiss me.

Jack pulled away, an unreadable look in his eyes and declared, "This is my final word on the matter…no intentional harm shall befall any member of my crew whilst I am captain. Ana Maria is not to be bothered with…treat her as a fellow, for from this moment on, she is an equal to you. Forget what you have been told about women on land. For on my ship, it is an entirely different story. Now back to your jobs."

They scattered slowly, some lingering, their eyes drinking in the sight of me. I glared at them all, my face set and stubborn. My head felt hot and I was dizzy, but I was still well enough to be angry.

When the last face turned away, Jack grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed me in front of him towards the mainmast. I jerked myself out of his hold.

"I should slap you." I spat at him quietly. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. "You had no right to kiss me like that…and in front of the crew. You're leading them on. I'm nothing to you except the person preventing you from sleeping on your own pallet."

"I did that for your bloody own good. Do you remember the man who brought you aboard, hmm? His name is Barbossa, and he's not one for having things taken from him. Or how about the man you spat on? That would be my Bo' sun. And if I don't make it quite clear to the BOTH of them, and the rest of the crew straight off that I have no intentions of sharing…there's nothing stopping them from just taking what they want."

I stepped back, suddenly afraid. "You think that they would….force me to their beds?"

Jack shrugged, squinting into the sun. "They're pirates, after all is said and done, miss. And you ARE a woman. The only woman on a ship full of men."

"_You're_ a pirate." I said simply, leveling my chin at him.

He came forwards and grasped it, tilting my face up, so that he could look in my eyes. I forced myself not to move, and allowed him to keep his hand where it was. He searched my eyes for something. "You think that of me? That I am capable of that?" He asked flatly, eyes void.

I swallowed hard. "You're a pirate." I said again. His eyes dimmed, and he dropped his hand away. I sighed, unaware that I had been holding my breath.

"This is the mainmast," he said simply, and pointing continued, "Those, are the middenmast and mizzenmast, here, let me show you the ratlines…"

I nodded, and my schooling began.

OOO

Hours later, safely back in the captain's quarters I assessed my injuries.

My hands were raw, and rope burned---courtesy sliding down the ratlines. There was a small gash above my left hipbone, after falling against an exposed screw down by the privy, and my feet were dry and cracked from salt water. I had lost my ladies shoes after about an hour on board, after the wooden heel had busted off of the right one…And I fell on my arse in the process, riddling my breeches full of splinters.

My hair felt crusted with salt as well, and I wished that I had an extra set of clothes to change into. My breathing felt restricted and bound by the corset, and after peeling it off, I discovered how warped and ruined it had become from exposure to the ocean. I tucked it below the bed, hoping to perhaps make repairs another time…

Lying across the bed, I was amazed to find how tired I was, for I had worked just as hard as a maid as I had today. Granted, I used quite a few different sets of muscles today, but the labor was all too similar. I closed my eyes, drowning out the lantern so that I could think better.

I heard the door open and turned towards the wall, expecting no trouble from Jack Sparrow at the moment…the crew were all eating down in the mess, and so should he be... Some slop and biscuits, and I wasn't hungry.

"I'm not hungry," I growled softly, as I heard the footsteps approach, throwing an arm lightly over my face, shielding myself from the extra light.

I heard the toe of a boot hit against the bed frame. I jumped in surprise. He laughed, low and deep. And it wasn't Jack's laugh.

"Oh…but I am." I felt a hand on my shoulder; he pulled me off of the bed.

I stood on shaking legs, my eyes terrified and furious as I took in the face of the man who had gotten me into this mess, Barbossa.

"Release me," I whispered dangerously.

He smiled; he was a handsome man nonetheless. With a wide mouth, a proud nose and chin, and a set of piercing eyes. But the smile was a mask…nothing about it suggested happiness, it was malicious to the core.

"So much braver, are we? Now that you have the captain's claim on you." He whispered, jerking me close to him. One of his hands dropped to my hip, lifting my shirt so that my cut was exposed. He ran his thumb across it lightly. "You've hurt your self, love." He whispered.

I tried to push myself away from him, and he tightened his hold. He shouldn't have known about my cut. No one did. I kept my shirt covering it, and it happened below deck…when I was alone, or at least, when I thought I was alone.

"Let go of me." I said again, clenching my teeth.

"You were _mine,_ first!" He crowed, shaking me. Then, as his face relaxed into blankness he intoned flatly, "Now, you're going to kiss me like you kiss Jack Sparrow."

I turned my face away in blatant refusal. "I'll scream."

"Will you?" He spat. "And who's out there that'll come to your rescue? The crew's all below deck, the captain is below deck." He leaned in, brushing a fingertip down the side of my neck.

"There's someone on watch." I shot back, sounding braver than I felt, hoping to god that whoever it was wouldn't think that the captain was just having a bit too much fun with me.

"I know. This is _my_ watch, love." He said joyfully, pushing me towards the bed.

I looked at him out of hollow eyes, as he advanced on me. In my terror, forgetting my earlier threat to scream… I couldn't make a sound.

OOO


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He came forward and straddled me on the bed, using one hand to hold my shoulder against the pallet, the other hand started to fiddle with the buckle of my belt.

"Please…"I begged, lying still, as my brain screamed for my body to move. I felt trapped and…helpless. Not at all the person I thought I was. I had sworn to myself that I would never let this happen to me again. On my mother's own grave had I sworn, but even that could not shake me from the icy grip of terror.

"Come now, miss." Barbossa crooned, leaning in to kiss my neck. "I'll be gentle. Don't fight…and I won't hurt you." He put emphasis into his words, finding my mouth with his own and kissing me softly. I screamed against his lips and pushed up with all the strength that I could muster after a day of literally hauling my own weight around.

He pulled back and slapped me, then, fisting a hand in my hair he jerked my head back so that my neck was exposed. "I told you not to fight me." He said, shaking the hand that had hold of my hair. I bit my lip to keep from screaming again. He tore at my belt. It ripped and came loose, the buckle hanging uselessly.

"Please…no…What about the captain? He'll have your hide for this…" I cried softly, brokenly, vying to think of a way out of this. His hand was in my breeches.

"Not if he thinks you came to me willingly." Barbossa snarled, releasing my hair so that he could undo the buttons of my shirt.

"I'll tell him I didn't…I'll tell…" He slapped me again.

"And who do you think he'll believe?" He moved my shirt apart, exposing my bare breasts to the lamp light.

"You're taking me in his quarters…in his own bed." I said flatly, furtively. His head dropped to my chest. I tried to close my legs but he forced them apart again, his movements harsh, and becoming more demanding.

"I'll tell him you told me too. Jack Sparrow'll have you thrown over the side of this ship yet, Miss. It'll be that, or look as if he's gone soft to his own crew."

"I've done nothing wrong." I defended my self, writhing as he dropped his full weight on top of me, pinning me whilst he began undoing the buttons of his own breeches.

"Ah…but you have. You've broken the captain's claim and chosen a crew member. He could hang you here for that. But it's more like Jack Sparrow to toss you overboard, let you swim for a while." He replied scornfully.

Tears ran freely down my face now, and he kissed them off of my cheeks. "Don't fret…this is a kind end for you. Enjoy this, now. Think of what would have happened…there's worse ways to go. Especially for the unlucky wench who's decided play at being a pirate. MUCH worse ways to go…"

I clenched my thighs closed as he tried to enter me, locking my legs at the ankles and curling into a protective ball. I fell off the bed and hit the floor hard, the wind leaving my lungs with my impact. He cursed and stood up.

I scrambled to hike my breeches up, crawling towards the door. Then a knife sharp pain exploded in my side and dizzy lights went off in front of my eyes. I cried out and fell against the floor. He kicked me again, though lighter this time, sending me sprawling again when I would have tried to crawl away.

His fist was in my hair again, and he put his hand across my mouth to silence a scream as he hauled me to a stand and crushed me against him. Then I heard the murmur of voices like a storm approaching as the men ascended the mess stairs, their voices heightened with mead.

Barbossa hissed in anger, and shook me within his hold. "One word of our little encounter to Jack Sparrow, and I'll cut that pretty little neck of yours. You can be sure of it." He growled, shoving me away from him so that I crumpled against the far wall.

"This isn't finished, wench. You'll be mine yet."

I curled into a knot as he crept out of the door. Minutes later I heard him shout heartily, "Pintel, you slug! Come take over this wretched post so I can get myself some supper."

The man called Pintel squeaked something in reply, and I stopped listening.

I rushed to button my shirt and fix my breeches, but the belt that had held them was severed and useless. I ran shaking hands through my hair, combing as best I could through the snarls that had been created there. My right side was on fire, every breath I took easing into a searing pain.

The left side of my face and neck felt hot, and as I explored the area with my fingers, I found hand shaped welts swelling the skin. I winced, thinking how horrid and obviously battered I looked, and thinking of an explanation that I could feed to Jack Sparrow to explain the injuries. He would be coming back to check on me soon. I lay back down on the bed and faced the wall, trying to calm my racing heart enough to sleep.

I heard foot steps at the door, and my muscles tightened painfully, preparing myself for another assault.

"Ana Maria?" Jack intoned quietly, his lantern casting shadows on the wall inches away from my face. I heard a clang as he set something down on the table. His footsteps neared, my heart raced again, and I felt my shoulders curl forwards protectively.

He palmed my shoulder gently, and pulled me towards him, so that I rolled until I was on my back. I refused to meet his eyes, but I heard him hiss as he saw the welts on my face and neck.

"Who did this to you?" He growled dangerously.

I started to answer him, but my voice broke. Swallowing hard, I tired again. "No one, Captain…I was trying my hand at the ratlines again, and I fell." I reached a hand up to shield my eyes from the light as I forced my body into a sitting position.

He grasped me by the shoulders and gently pushed me back down, catching sight of the purpling bruise above my hip as he did so. "Turn over," he ordered softly. "Lie on your stomach, and let me look at that."

I flinched as his fingers grazed the area lightly, but did as I was told, looking at him out of hooded eyes as he pushed my shirt up, exposing the bruising skin. He sighed. "I see, and it was the ratlines then… that put a boot print in your back?"

"I hit a cask on deck when I landed." I lied again.

"Um hmm. Turn over please." He said distractedly, walking away and rummaging in a cupboard mounted on a far wall.

I rolled over, pulling my shirt down, and lying flat on my back as I winced up at the ceiling.

He came back to the side of the bed, pulling up a stool and plopping down hard on it. He lifted my shirt up again, baring my stomach and I tensed, reveling in several sharp pains as my muscles protested the movement, and his eyes locked with mine. "I'm not going to look, so relax, or this won't even begin to help." He said quietly, uncorking a large, squat earthenware jar.

He dipped two fingers into it and brought forth a pungent smelling paste. It made me a little dizzy, but the headache that was building in my temples subsided a little. It smelled of mint, salt, dirt and some other sharp green plant. He smoothed it gently over my side, but even that little pressure was enough to make me cry out. I shoved a fist in my mouth and bit down, smothering the sound.

"Here…" He said gently, eyes clouded as he looked at me, and handed me a scrap of white cloth. "Bite down on that. I know this hurts…it would seem you broke a rib or two in that _fall_ of yours."

"Don't you have a doctor on board for this sort of thing?" I asked, through clenched teeth as I shoved the rag between them.

He shrugged. "Of course. But the poor old codger is going a little daft. I could call him for you though, if you'd prefer it?" He raised an eyebrow. I shook my head, wincing as his hand smoothed over the skin of my stomach. It was turning a sick greenish purple.

He reached up to pluck the rag from my mouth and wiped his hand on it. "You'll have to stand up for this part." He said quietly, bending over me to slip his hands beneath my shoulders so he could lift me. There was nothing sensual about his touch…this was all doctor and patient in his eyes, I realized.

He pulled me to my feet and I swayed, my reflexes still sharp as I grabbed hastily for my breeches when they started to slide down my hips.

The buckle of my belt chose this time to sever the few threads still holding it on and hit the floor with a small thump. Jack's hands dropped away from me instantly, and he was lucky I could still keep my balance.

His eyes were dark, all the good humor gone from them, and his mouth was a thin, hard line. He gave a half cough, as he cleared his throat, his own anger choking his words. "And the ratlines? They tore the belt from your breeches too, did they?"

I kept my eyes on the floor. "Yes." I said flatly.

His breath hissed through clenched teeth. "If you say so." He turned, stormed away and tore through a bureau, coming forth with another belt. And taking hold of my ruined breeches himself, he pushed my hands away and buckled the new belt snugly around my waist, minding my bruise.

"Put your arms out." He ordered, unrolling a skein of linen. I did, and he wrapped it around my ribs. The pressure was both blissful and agonizing, but I gritted my teeth and refused to cry.

When he was finished, he settled my shirt back properly, and guided me back onto the pallet. He then turned and headed towards the door, anger radiating off of him in an almost palpable manner.

"Jack…wait." I said quickly.

_He was sure as salt, going to go and question the crew, and he needed to do nothing to make Barbossa angry now. If that vile man came back and attacked me in this state…I was finished..._

He turned at the sound of his first name, hand poised above the door handle.

"Please…don't leave. Come back." I said quietly, a blush burning in my face. He came towards me until he stood inches from the bed, looking down at me with flat eyes. I swallowed my pride and continued..."Will you lay by me? Please…my side feels like it's on fire." I mumbled, looking down, hoping my excuse was good enough.

He didn't say a word in answer, but lowered himself down next to me gently. I rolled over so that I was lying on my good side, and pressed my back up against the heat that was his chest. His arm slipped over me hesitantly, his hand settling on my thigh, so he could avoid putting pressure of my broken ribs. I sighed, enjoying his warmth, and I felt my muscles relax.

Then I felt his breath on my neck, he leaned over so that his mouth was just above my ear. I heard him lick his lips before he said quietly, "Stay away from the ratlines."

I chuckled softly, and closed my eyes. The pain in my side turning into a throbbing ache as the balm he had used began to work.

OOO


End file.
